Save Myself
by vl1993
Summary: Barry Allen knows that when it comes to fighting off metahumans, making sure his family is safe is the most important thing. But what happens when a metahuman takes the person Barry loves the most? How will he deal with knowing that it was his fault for doubting his abilities of being able to save people? What lesson will he learn when his world is falling apart in a flash?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There are times when I wake up in the morning thinking about what metahumans or crazy people are going to hurt my city. But most importantly I wonder if the ones that I love, the reason why I put on that suit everyday, are going to be safe. You never know what is going to happen. You never know if you will be able to say "I love you." once again to the ones you care about the most. Unfortunately I had to learn this the hard way. Even if you are the fastest man alive, things have a way of changing your perspective.

Today started off like any other day. I was talking to Joe in the lab about a kidnapping that had happened in front of Central City Picture News.

"Barry… it could have been Iris. You never know." said Joe in a worried tone.

"I know Joe. I told her to be careful and to call me when she gets out of work late so I can bring her home.".

"Well I hope she listens because the kidnapper, who also happens to be a metahuman, took Ms. Alonso ten feet away from where Iris was writing an article. Do you know what she was writing about?" he asked looking at the file.

"About what?" I said knowing what he was going to say.

"About you. The Flash. She was writing about how you put out the fire at the elementary school down the street. If the metahuman had gone in the building he would have seen what she was writing about and it would have been her who was taken!" Joe shouted and noticed how none of this was my fault.

"Joe… look. I'll talk to her again and tell her to stop writing about me. Trust me. I don't know what I would do if a metahuman did anything to hurt her because of me.".

"Okay. Good. Now get back to work and see who's thumbprints are in Ms. Alonso's bag." Joe said as he left the room.

I was left there. Sitting. Thinking about what Iris had told me. How she described the look on Alonso's face when she was grabbed from behind. Iris and I stayed up last night. She was talking to me about how scared she was. How she would feel if it was her who had been taken. But what hurt me the most was when she told me that if it had been her who was taken by the metahuman, she knew she had me to save her. What if I think that I'm unstoppable but in reality I'm not? I just hope I'm fast enough to save her.

 **I hope you guys like it so far. I'll try to upload the next chapter in a couple of days. Please give your review and follow. If you have any suggestions or want to see something happen, comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Barry. I'm all done at work." said Iris.

"Alright. I'm on my way." I said leaving Star Labs and heading to Central City Picture News.

I arrived at Central City Picture News and saw Iris sitting at her desk looking at her computer. It was at that time I had remembered Iris was writing an article about me. The Flash. When Joe had told me that Iris was writing this article when the metahuman had kidnapped Alonso, I knew that Iris would be in danger of being hurt by a metahuman. I knew that I had to tell her to stop even if it meant that Iris would be mad at me. She never liked it when Joe or I told her to stop writing an article for her safety because she felt like she needed to do it. She felt like she needed the world to know how The Flash stopped the metahumans and saved Central City.

"What are you writing about?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"I'm writing about you. Remember when you saved those elementary school kids from the fire. I already finished that article, but now I'm writing a new one. I'm writing one about how Central City shouldn't worry about the incident that happened with the kidnapping." replied Iris.

"Why are you writing about that?" I asked.

"Barry, people are worried about this metahuman. He's dangerous, and people need to know what he is capable of doing. They need to know that The Flash can stop him." said Iris really excited and proud of her article. It hurt me more now that I need to tell her to stop, but I knew that it was for her own safety.

"Iris… you need to stop writing about me. It's dangerous, and it's not a good idea. When that metahuman kidnapped Alonso you were in here writing an article about me. If he would have walked in here, he would have seen you and he would have taken you." I said knowing that the more I tried to convince Iris to stop writing these articles, she will get even more mad at me.

" Why are you and my dad always telling me it's a bad idea to write articles about The Flash and metahumans. I know you guys say it's dangerous, but knowing what we are up against is important. If something happened to me, I have you. We always get through these things and if something does happen, which I pray it doesn't, I have you, The Flash, to save me!" Iris said.

" Look I know you want to write these articles because you want people to know about The Flash, but it's dangerous. Just please stop writing about it." I said.

" Fine. I'll stop." Iris said, but I knew it was going to take more for her to actually stop writing about metahumans and me. The Flash. The one everyone thinks that can save everyone and everything from being diminished and destroyed.

" Can we go home? I'm starving." Iris said turning her computer off and getting her purse. Iris and I left and I got a call from Joe.

"Hey Joe. Iris and I are on our way home to get something to eat. Are you still at CCPD?" I asked Joe while I super speeded Iris and I home.

"I won't be going home anytime soon Barry, but I need you to get down to the precinct. The women who was taken by the metahuman was found dead with a special message." Joe said worried about how this was going to be solved.

" Who was the message for?" I asked.

Joe said," You, The Flash. Listen just get down here as soon as possible.".

 **I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took longer than expected to upload, but I'll try uploading the next chapter as soon as possible. And trust me the next chapter will be the best so far. :)**


End file.
